Crinkled Paper
by aussie girl1990
Summary: She felt like a detective, looking into her families past, then she found the page she needed.'Pictured: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata  Hyuuga  Uchiha.' Drabble, oneshot, entry for DateMe contest. Theme Ancient History.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is for DateMe's June contest.

Crinkled Paper

It was moment's like this that she craved. The excitement flooding her veins as she slowly unraveled the past, the links in her DNA, her forefather's who gave her the colour of her eyes, her hair.

She felt like a detective, slowly turning each old yellowing piece's of parchment carefully trying not to tear them. Her extraordinary eyes of ice blue taking in every word, smudge, and meaning. It had taken her years to find this.

Her well defined hands spoke volumes about her, the softness of a duster, the harshness of an archeologist, with perfectly short oval nails. They touched the parchment with perfect pressure to ensure no damage.

This was her job, the thing she had done her whole life, to find rare and forgotten things. To discover hidden meanings on the great walls of long buried temples and learn what kind of weapons had been discovered in the years she had no place.

But never had she explored her own family and yet they were the most connected to her. She knew she was getting closer to the page that told her what she wanted to know. She bit her pale lip and widened her eyes in wonder as her finger gently turned the next page.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes bore into the picture left in the book. She swept a few stray strands of her dark black hair away from her face.

The eyes of an explorer read the words under the picture carefully, absorbing them in her brain to be locked there forever.

_'Pictured: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata (Hyuuga) Uchiha._

_The Uchiha's married to join two of the most powerful families in the village. The union took place on the 23 of June 1783._

_While both bride and groom displayed their displeasure of their parents' choice of partners they did not call it off._

_Sasuke Uchiha had a string of affairs following the marriage, including the best friend of his wife. Hinata Uchiha kept herself busy by organizing events for the children in the village. While many speculate that Mrs. Uchiha knew about the affairs she never let on._

_On the 30__th__ of April 1785 there was an attack on the Uchiha residence by more than forty armed men. Sasuke Uchiha was badly wounded in the attack from defending his Mother's portrait, she had passed the following year, but managed to protect it. Most of the men were chased off by house servants including Sasuke Uchiha's best friend Naruto, servants have no last name._

_During Sasuke Uchiha's recovery his wife, Hinata Uchiha, refused to leave his side. According to some servants the Master of the house would often throw objects towards his wife to get her to leave. She would refuse. He would insult her and order her about but Hinata Uchiha never left._

_While many would not call the lovely Hinata Hyuuga strong by any means she was a passionate woman, despite her stuttering, who stood up for what she believed in. It is said she also took part in the attack against the intruders. One thing Hinata Uchiha was known for was her beauty. Her eyes were unusual all on their own, a mix of white and lavender, while her long dark hair would shine with vividness in the sun._

_As for Sasuke Uchiha, his wounds left deep scars on his chest and back. He was known for being rough and spoiled. He had dark eyes like the darkest night and his hair was raven black. Women would flock to him hoping he would choose them as a mistress but he never kept them around long._

_And yet, before the village knew what had fully happened, Sasuke Uchiha had healed; And Hinata Uchiha was pregnant._

_Many servants remarked about the change in the master of the house. He had a softer air about him, he no longer had affairs, but most importantly he had his wife sleep in his room. Up until then they had separate chambers._

_Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha welcomed a daughter on 15__th__ of May 1786. Followed by three sons and another daughter in the years to come._

_Hinata Uchiha passed on 12__th__ of November 1851 aged 86. Sasuke Uchiha requested to be buried beside her when he passed just one week later on the 19__th__ of November 1851 aged 87._

_Before their deaths they were succeeded by over 100 descendants, the largest family in the village._

The picture was faded and yet still striking.

Her finger hovered over Hinata's figure, her long dark hair, her awe inspiring eyes, the curves she had and the simple dress she had worn. Her light eyes fixed on her small smile, just barely there but anyone could see she was bursting with happiness. Looking next to the photograph it was written _November 8__th__ 1785 _she was pregnant with her child then.

Sasuke looked stoic, tall and handsome, it was no wonder women went to him in droves. Yet his hand was wrapped gently around Hinata's small waist and her body close to him.

Even though it was black and white her expert eyes could pick up the clothing and estimate the colours, Hinata had worn a slender yellow, maybe even pale red, dress with lace trimmings around the bottom, her hair was down in a long thick braid. In times of extreme hoops and large hair do's she must have stood out. But he wore a simple military outfit outfitted with medals and medallions, possibly from his father as there was no mention of him serving.

They looked happy.

Suddenly the door to the silent room burst open, "Oh for goodness sakes' my dear. You're 25, you can't keep running off like this." She looked towards the intruder, a large plump women, brown eyes glaring at her. "Come along now. We haven't much time, Lady Sachi." The woman's face was red, clearly she had been looking all over for her.

Sachi smiled gently. Giving one last look at the happy couple in the photo she nodded and stood up. Closing the book softly she placed it among the thousands of other books in the library.

"Calm down Rin. We have plenty of time." The older woman with a mass of grey hair shook her head, "What if something goes wrong hmm?"

Sachi waved her hand as if dismissing the idea. "Nothing will."

While walking out into the large hallway she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirror's. Her long A-line gown fell to the floor, the straps hugged her shoulders with no effort, the dress clinched at her side, her black hair was down to appear like a crown aside from a few strays. A necklace of diamonds reflected off the glass.

Her ice cool eyes took it all in. She didn't want this. She didn't like him. Her husband to be was harsh and dismissed everybody.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, Looking up she met dark eyes.

"Today's the day." His gruff voice said, his dark eyes searching hers, probing her mind, what is she thinking? He wanted to know. Instead Sachi nodded. "Yes." Her beloved brother. He reminded her of the man in the photo, he was shorter and had a shadow of course but his eyes still had the shade, their hair was black as space.

"The last day you're going to be an Uchiha." She shook it off as she saw the large double oak doors. Behind them carried her future.

Maybe they could be happy one day. Maybe in a hundred years her future great-grand children will be reading about her and her husband's fairytale ending, how she had to give up her love of exploring to join two families, how they hated each other but came to need each other more than air.

Read about the Uzumaki's. _  
><em> 


End file.
